Fireman Sam: Hollywood Hero/Trivia
This is the first unlimited theatrical outing for Fireman Sam. The previous three movies only had limited theatrical screenings. Fireman Sam's as-yet-unnamed temporary replacement is a comedic parody of Wilf from the 2014 British animated decent hit Postman Pat: the Movie. Although, in order for this film to not look too similar to the Postman Pat movie, this character has Norman Price's personality mixed in with Wilf's agnorance, and he look younger and nicer. He also has strawberry blonde hair, a Parasian accent, and has no soul patch. He also wears his firefighting outfit throughout. This film is based on the potential 2018 film The Fireman Sam Movie, which has a similar plot and characters, but is about singing rather than film acting. If the running time for this film is officially 60 minutes, then it'll be the shortest theatrical film of 2018. This is the first film to be animated by DHX Media themselves. They previously animated New Fireman Sam. This film is still in production due to a change in animation studios (from Xing-Xing to DHX Halifax Studios). That means that the trailer and the final character designs of the new characters and their voice actors will be revealed later. In most international language versions of this film, Flex Dexter's name was changed to "Felix". This is the second time a Doctor Who ''star voices a villian in a ''Fireman Sam film (John Barrowman as Flex Dexter). The first time was when David Tennant voiced Buck Douglas in Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, although Buck Douglas didn't act like a real villian, as he was friends with Fireman Sam and he has a nice and cheerful personality. This film has three English dubs. The first dub is from the UK and set for a theatrical release. A Canadian dub was already produced from Ocean Productions that is set for release on pay TV. According to Andrew Hodwitz, the US dub is already in production, produced by Technicolor S.A. In the Canadian pay TV dub, Buck Douglas Jr was first voiced by a woman, but starting in the climax, he was voiced by a man. Also in the same dub, James was normally voiced by a woman, sounding like his UK voice, but with a higher pitch. A male voice actor took over to record James' lines during the climax, due to his voice actress not wanting to ruin her voice. In the US Amazon Prime dub, the unknown Blue Water Studios voice actor who redubbed Buck's one line in the Ocean Productions dub of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert reprised his role as Buck Douglas' disguised voice as the Journalist, using the same high-pitched British accent (he also used the same voice on Buck Douglas Jr). The same actor also voiced Buck Douglas Jr in the same dub. According to the trailer, there was a kid that looked like Derek Price, but was discoloured, using Norman's colours. It is unknown if this is one of the many new characters appearing in the film, or was actually Derek being in disguise as Norman. This film has the most new characters ever introduced to the franchise, making the population of Pontypandy increase. This film has more new characters than the previous specials, which was limited to either one or two new characters. This might be the darkest ''Fireman Sam ''film/special ever produced, due to having a real villian, unlike Buck Douglas from the previous film, and due to having more action scenes than the previous films. Category:Trivia Category:Fireman Sam